


Christmas Break

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: RWBY take their Christmas break at the Xaio-Long family home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Merry Christmas/whatever it is you personally celebrate. Hope you like it.

Blake leaned back into Yang's body, both reclining comfortably on the settee in the living room of the Xiao Long family home; then sighed as she heard more mutterings from the kitchen about why cookies were totally the best for for all occasions and yes that included all possible courses in every possible iteration of Christmas dinner. Blake had just closed her eyes when yet more bickering came from the kitchen.

Resolutely, she ignored it and closed her eyes, almost comfortable enough to sleep; when the bickering stopped completely. Instantly both she and Yang were off the settee and sprinting into the kitchen, just in time to see Weiss stop kissing Ruby and toss a small vial of ice dust into the stove top, quenching the flame.

Yang lowered her raised fists  
“Do I want to know?” Weiss raised her hands in surrender   
“If it had escaped your notice, I just stopped your house from burning down. Besides” she jerked a thumb in the direction of a sheepish Ruby, “she's the one who started it.” Ruby pouted and folded her arms, prompting Yang to ask what she had done to set the stove on fire.  
“I was just baking red dust cookies…” She grumbled, latching onto Weiss’ outstretched hand and leaning into her girlfriend, completely over the whole ordeal.

Yang sighed.  
“Rubes, how many times do we have to tell you that just because you like the colour and the taste” Blake grimaced at the thought of the taste of red dust, “you can’t bake them into cookies, unlike me, the rest of you aren’t fireproof.” Weiss raised one alabaster eyebrow;  
“Oh please, it’s not like you’re actually fireproof.” Yang, being Yang, rose to the challenge.  
“Try me princess.”

Blake did not like the feral grins they were both wearing.

After Ruby had set up the garden as a (not in any way fireproof) sparring arena (meaning set an area inside a length of rope), Blake took her place on the sidelines, holding a readied fire extinguisher in one hand and a book in the other. Yang was already standing there in a roaring inferno of semblance generated flame, hands on her hips in a classic heroines pose. Suddenly she turned to Blake.  
“When I beat this vile sorceress, I shall prove to you that I am worthy of your hand Blake Xaio-Long-Belladonna!”

Blake raised an eyebrow and squirted Yang in the face with a tiny bit of foam from the fire extinguisher. Yang spluttered in over-exaggerated surprise and mock horror. Falling to the ground and clawing the foam from her face while acting like she’d die at any second. After everyone else remained unmoved by the display she got up and rushed towards Weiss. The heiress threw two vials of dust at her teammate, one of ice and one of fire, as she had partially expected, the fire washed right over Yang, who caught the energy and kicked her inferno up another two notches, Then the second vial broke and a thirteen metre high wall of solid ice was instantly created and turned to vapour. Dousing Yang in a torrential downpour. Blonde hair suddenly sodden and clinging to her back, and inferno quenched more thoroughly than there were chances of Qrow not being drunk by the end of the night, Yang was forced to concede, though not before accusing Weiss of cheating in about five different ways.

Finally she dragged Weiss into a mud scuffle, to which the heiress replied with a dust-created mudslide.

Several hours later, Taiyang and Qrow came back from shopping for the rest of the christmas dinner ingredients to find the back garden resembling equal parts the surface of Mercury and the Somme circa 1916. Once inside, followed the muddy tracks through the house (pausing to say hello to the perfectly clean Blake relaxing with a book on Roman history on the settee) up to the bathroom, outside which waited a muddy Weiss and Ruby (who had been dragged in out of curiosity and boredom) and from which a now clean Yang emerged, dressed in dry clothes and passing by her father and uncle with a cursory hello before heading down to start on cooking the dinner.

Qrow took one look at the state of the carpet, and another at Taiyang, whose eye was starting to twitch, and passed the father of two his flask.


End file.
